While popular for many years on cars, rear spoilers have become recently popular in more unconventional applications. For example, it is becoming more common to see spoilers secured to the cabin of pickup trucks. In addition to improving the aesthetics of the vehicle, the spoiler is often designed to reduce turbulence behind the vehicle, which in turn reduces fuel consumption.
One problem that occurs with spoilers mounted to the cabin of pickup trucks is that the spoiler reduces the utility of the truck in carrying long objects. Indeed, one manner of carrying an object longer than the bed of the pickup truck consists in positioning one end of the object at the rear end of the bed and abutting the object close to the front end on the cabin. However, spoilers are typically not manufactured to resist the forces that would be exerted thereon by such objects and could therefore be damaged should the above-described method be used.
In addition, to properly secure a flush mounted spoiler to the outer sheet metal of a vehicle, it is desirable that at least part of the bottom surface of the spoiler closely follows the curvature of the sheet metal. The bottom of the spoiler is generally rigid. Since different vehicles have different shapes, this therefore requires that a large inventory of different spoilers be kept, each one being adapted for a specific vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to provide an improved spoiler. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such a spoiler.